In many industries, testing systems ("testers") are utilized to test a product, for example, at various points during manufacture. Such testers may be refined over time as different embodiments or versions. Often, when a new version of a tester is created, it will not be compatible--i.e., capable of being used--with previous versions because the new version may comprise components which differ from the older versions. Furthermore, newer versions often do not operate in the same manner as previous versions. This gives rise to numerous problems.
For example, testing under a new version of a tester may so completely differ from testing under a previous version that separate operating techniques and/or software is required. Thus, when a new version of a tester is brought into a production facility which already utilizes previous versions of that same tester, new software and operating methods must be developed or learned in order to use the new version. Valuable resources, such as the time of operators and programmers, must be expended during the necessary development and learning.
Furthermore, a new version of a tester may not be able to perform exactly the same tests as an older version. Thus, in some cases, if a specific test is required, one version of a tester may not be used if that test can only be performed by another version. Accordingly, some versions of a tester may be idle even when other versions are being over-worked.